utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas OG07
Character Design Hair color: '''Knee length, powder pink hair '''Eye color: '''Light green '''Headgear: '''Black and pink speakers are worn in the hair. '''Headphones: '''A black, wireless microphone with green illumination in her left ear '''Body: '''Slightly curvey. Average size bust and slightly chubby thighs '''Top: A dusty rose colored breast length top divided by pink metal from a white bottom, which resembles a swimsuit. The white part is embellished with pink lace down the sides of the front and at the leg. A white dress shirt collar extends from the breast top, tied with a black bow. Footwear: 'Two thigh length, flat-foot boots adorned with pink stripes and half-circle lace at the top '''Other: '''A black cape attaches at the open back of the outfit and extends to above the knees. Also wears a double ring on her right hand with a green ‘play’ button and a pink ‘pause’ button '''Nationality/Race: '''Caucasian appearance, no set race Quotes *"Go ahead, eat! I made these treats just for you!"'' *''"Is my accent alright?"'' *''"Augh! You're too loud!"'' *''"Are you kidding? Twitter is the best!"'' Voice Configuration Current Voicebanks : '''Japanese: CV. Aliased to hiragana and romaji. Currently private. Work in Progress Voicebanks : Japanese: 'The voice bank is to be released as CV and VCV conjoined, both segments aliased to hiragana and romaji. She is meant to be user-friendly towards oversea users while providing a clear and easily managed voice with little to no flagging required. Future Voicebanks: : '''English: '''CV VC MMD Models ''Comig soon Extra Character Relations *'''Maestra Cantabile - '''Best friend and colleuge. The two often support one another in harmonies *AU-RA - Friend and colleuge. They became friends early in their lives, so Atlas often refers to her as her younger sister *'Arina - '''Friend and colleuge. They often have long talks while styling one another's hair *'Carmine - 'Friend and colleuge. The two are both very shy, so they get along well *'VY2 Yuuma - '''Number one idol. May or may not have romantic feelings for him. *Teto Kasane - Idol and inspiration Popular Appearences '''Studio Ogien: Atlas appears in promotional videos and parodies uploaded by Youtube channel StudioOgien, as she is the mascot of the channel and business. Typically she appears as a background character to support other characters in parodies, but she is also used to provide the vocals for music videos. Hope.Ust: Atlas has been planned to star in a small Visual Novel game called “Hope.ust“ along with Aura, Arina, Carmine, Maestra and several other over-seas Utau and Vocaloids. Set in a time where Utaus are forbidden to exist, the player maneuvers the game to uncover the key to saving the Utau program itself. Facts *Atlas has no canon surname, but can be referred to as Atlas Ogien for story purposes. *Her favorite color is pastel green. *When speaking/singing in Japanese, she perfers to refer to herself as あたし '(''atashi) or '僕 ''(boku). *Atlas is crazy about Christmas. She bakes obsurd amounts of cookies and cakes during the Christmas season, passing them out to friends. *She is hetero-demisexual. *She was named after the character "Atlas" from Osamu Tezuka's "Metropolis." *Heels were left out of her design because her creator felt it would be too mature looking for her. This is why her footwear is more "booty" in style. They fit more like socks with a firm bottom padding. *When in casual clothes, she brings a backpack with her wherever she goes. It usually contains several different handheld gaming systems, a cellphone, at least one small plush toy and money for food. *Atlas's striped top was modeled after Henry's shirt from Fire Emblem: Awakening. *Her creator often refers to her design as "show girlzy", as though she should be modeling off a car on a game show. Usage Clause TERMS OF USE: *This voice bank was made for free use. Do not attempt to use this voicebank commercially in any way. *Pitch bending this voice bank to create a new character (ex. Creating a male counterpart/genderbend) is prohibited unless otherwise stated by the author. Using g- to make the Utau sound younger and g+ to make her sound older are acceptable. *Public redistribution of this voice bank is prohibited. *Semi-sexual and violent depictions are okay. *NL, GL are okay. *R-18 scenarios involving this character/voice bank are forbidden unless otherwise stated by the author. OFFICIAL ILLUSTRATION: *Use of the official illustrations/boxart images and references is permitted. *Changing the size, mirror reversing and other editing is allowed so long as the character remains recognizable. *This means that images depicting Atlas OG37 may not be edited to resemble or create any other character. *Crediting the DeviantArt user LadyOgien is required when using these images! This page was made by the creator of Atlas OG37. Please do not change any of the info.